In cases in which sleep disordered breathing is caused by upper airway obstructions, one form of treatment includes stimulating one or more nerves that affect upper airway dilation. In a conventional technique, the stimulation is applied continuously or synchronized to the respiratory cycle. However, in some instances, continuous stimulation may not desirable because of any potential long-term effects of over-stimulating the nerve.